


Beyond the Gold

by Twilight_under_the_stars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Praise Kink, Skating, Yaoi on Ice, omega - Freeform, serious dynamics, sex on ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_under_the_stars/pseuds/Twilight_under_the_stars
Summary: World class skater Victor is tired of his life and wants a change, but what happens when he meets fellow skater Katsuki Yuuri and he discovers his mate?





	1. Found My Muse

**Author's Note:**

> *Times/ dates of things might be different from the anime time line, other than that I am trying to keep the characters true to form.

* * *

* * *

Chapter 1

         Victor watched the video with contemplation. He was beyond beautiful, the movements fluid and saturated with emotion- Katsuki Yuuri, _His_ Yura was an artist. Was it really only 48 hours since His entire universe had changed? Absent mindedly he rubbed the curly whirls on his dog’s ears as Yuuri landed the final quad jump. _“Sloppy_.” He though _“His edges are very sloppy._ ” He smiled however, it was something he could help him easily fix.  
         As the video finished his mind flashed back to a few days before. He had won another Grand Prix title, and he had amazed everyone again. He also felt more alone with that gold metal hung around his neck then he could ever remember in the past twenty-seven years. Perhaps he would retire and do something else, although he doubted the Russian Skating Federation would allow him to, not unless he promised to take a mate selected by the government in order to re-energize the winter sport gene pool. Russia didn’t demand that Alpha’s take a mate the minute that they reached maturity, the world had recovered from the plague that had wiped out half the population. But like all countries if they could harness the best of what their population had to offer and the participants could get paid for it why not?

  
     But all thoughts of retirement, loneliness and skating had left his mind that night at the banquet when he had been approached by a slender, inebriated Japanese man who clothing hung lank on his slender body. The suit was truly hideous, and glasses askew on his face, but had felt bad for the boy who had come in dead last and had perhaps partially out of pity he had danced with him, amused by idea of a drunk nerd.Then the boy had hugged him, flinging his arms around Victor until his throat was presented against His face. In that moment the world shifted with that scent, even now he didn’t know he had missed it. Perhaps it had been the alcohol working its way out of younger man’s system, perhaps because of the crush of people, or perhaps he had just not been ready to own the fact he had found his mate.

  
      Victor clicked off the video on his phone and pulled up the airlines site to look for a flight, his decision made and only knowing three things. 1. He had found his mate. 2. He had less than a year until Yuuri turned 24 and would be forced to quit skating and take a mate according to Japanese law. 3. Katsuki Yuuri was an Omega... just like him.


	2. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being that I struggle with anxiety I relate a lot to Yuuri and his behaviors. This chapter was really personal to write, and even though it is short I hope I do it justice.

* * *

* * *

Chapter 2

Japan, the day after the Grand Prix Finals...

 

      Yuuri paced the length of His room and back again the bubbling anxiety pushing through him as he sat on the narrow bed, his left foot bouncing on the floor in a rapid procession, his mind a ramble of so many thoughts he couldn’t keep it all straight.  He hated himself for this weakness, he really did, but despite himself he couldn’t get rid this monster that had ridden around on his back most of his life.

  Yuuri closed his eyes and counted to twenty, then thirty and forty… How could he have come so far only to fail? The blur of his loss at the Grand Prix Final jolted through his conscious mind again, filling him with another push of adrenaline, spiking his anxiety to the point that he could feel his failure in his pulse.  He gave a little choked sob and swallowed back the sound, the pain so tight in his chest that his throat hurt.

  With a lack of direction Yuuri had come home with the idea in his head that he would retire and sink into obscurity as someone who use to be a semi-famous ice skater. However, he just couldn’t bring himself to say the words “I quit.”  With the sob of pain stuffed back into place, he looked around the walls of his room plastered with the glossy posters of Victor Nikiforov spanning the past fifteen years.

  They recorded Victor’s career from a young, lithe teenager with a wealth of long silver gilt hair, to the mature and sensual Victor sedately clad in black, his alabaster skin looking as if he glowed with some internal light. All of the pictures had something in common, every picture was of Victor on the ice, in motion like some mythical creature in its natural habitat, ethereal and unobtainable.

  Yet for two days Yuuri had achieved the unobtainable.  He and Victor Nikiforov had stood on the same ice, they had skated in the same competition and for the first time in his life Yuuri felt like he belonged, he felt like an equal, he felt... Home.

  The panic quieted for the moment he grabbed his black backpack and headed for the ice rink. He would skate one more time and then, then he would finalize his choice. The decision made he felt some of the anxiety lessen in his heart as the cold ocean wind bit at his face as he began his slow jog. He would go home to the ice one more time.


	3. No Pain, No Gain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aged Yuri up... that is all.

        **Chapter 3  
**

 

        With a halting breath Victor jabbed the needle into his upper thigh and took in another deep inhale as he let his thumb push the plunger down swiftly, every muscle in his body was rigid as he counted to twenty before pulling the needle jerkily from his skin. Even after sixteen years of doing this hormonal shot it still hurt, and left him feeling sick with nausea and so dizzy he could hardly stand afterward.

    In Russia Omega’s were taught nothing about their nature until they reached their sixteenth birthday which was generally around the age most Omegas and Alphas developed into their traits. So, when he had woken up one morning just after his eleventh birthday _just knowing_ , he felt like fate had played the ultimate trick on him, and he was not about to have his dreams of gold ruined just because he couldn’t get a metal grip on his emotions or pheromones.

    So without his couch or Alpha parents knowing his Omega grandfather had taken him to the black-market doctor to start the suppressants. The doctor who had seen everything from stolen organs and mafia wars had been truly horrified at the idea of giving the delicate, elfin child the volatile drug. He had kept reminding Victor that if He did this he would be giving up his chance of having children forever. “I don’t care, I know my path and that is in skating.” Victor remembered verbatim the overconfident and prideful tone he had used with the man, and for all of those years he had been certain in his choice, until that night at the banquet.

    With his slender limbs shaking Victor climbed onto the rumbled bed and closed his eyes waiting for the fit of nausea to pass over him. Yuuri was his mate, there was no doubt about it. How he didn’t know, but like with his skating he was going to dedicate the same single mindedness to perusing the younger man, he didn’t know any other way. Releasing a low groan Victor rolled onto his side, it really was a stupid idea to do this shot before getting on a plane, but with the heat so close to the surface he was not about to fly to another country without talking his needed dose, god only knew what was legal in Japan or not.

    With his eyes still shut he reached under the spare pillow and pulled the rumbled warm up jacket close to him, inhaling the cool sent of his fated partner, letting the soothing smell of ocean salt, wood smoke and some type of citrus lull him to sleep, knowing at this point in 24 hours he would be in Japan… with Yurri, _his mate_.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

The next morning St. Petersburg, Russia

        The polite knocking turned into a full out pounding as seventeen year old Yuri plisetsky stood in front of Victor’s apartment door. Never in seven year had Victor not turned up for a practice, and as soon as that crusty old bastard Yakov had let him free from his morning skate he had taken the first cab across the city to Victor’s apartment. Why was no one worried about Victor?Where all the adults around him so stupid that they didn’t get the fact that people just didn’t up and alter their habits, especially Victor?

    His fists sore from pounding, he fished into the pockets of his black jeans he pulled the sleek computerized key, and hesitated for just a moment before jamming it into the slot. He turned the doorknob and let himself into the sunny, quiet apartment nearly tripping on a pair of Victor’s performance boots in the process as he took in the surroundings. Scowling he picked up the sequence adorned boot by the laces and shook his head as he watched it turn around like a mini disco ball. Thank fuck Victor had outgrown this gaudy era before he had become his rink partner, Yakov would have had an aneurysm.

    With a caress thud he dropped the boot and let his eyes take in the rest of the small and disaster of a space. The rooms looked like they had exploded with everything Victor owned and even one of the small chairs at his breakfast table was turned over on its side. Quickly his mind began to race with all the improbable ideas of what could have happened here. Kidnapping? Blackmail? Rape? His phone dinged with an alert to his social media but he ignored the sound as he took a few more feet into the living room trying to make sense of the disaster on the coffee table.  Gold medals, dog leashes and tea cups with petrified leaves seemingly glued to the bottom were jumbled among books, sketch papers and for some unexplained reason a red disposable bio-hazard box.

 

    His phone rang with several more alerts, each one more annoying than the last, with a snarl he pulled the phone from his pocket to turn off the damn thing when he hesitated and unlocked his phone. The scream of rage seemed to shake the windows, causing people in the next apartment to jump in surprise and the birds on Victor’s balcony to take flight. With disbelief Yuri scrolled through the ever amassing pictures of Victor and his dog each one more touristy than the last, checking the hashtag he paused. “Hasetsu? What the fuck is Hasetsu?!” Further agitated his phone dinged and he scrolled back to the top of the feed and felt his heart stop. In the frame Victor the tall, beautiful and seemingly perfect Victor had his arm around the weak, little pudge of a man Yuri had taunted at the Grand Prix. Taking a deep breath he felt himself see red. Victor was in Japan with another man. His mate was with another Yuuri? Feeling the rage begin to boil he sat on the couch, trying to calm his mood. After several minutes his mind made up he stood and headed to the door.


End file.
